creationfandomcom-20200215-history
The School Bully
' '''is episode 4a of ''Comedy World. It aired on Disney Channel on March 28, 1998. Synopsis Eric and PC Guy meet Dallas. Cast *Josh Peck as Eric *Benjamin Diskin as PC Guy *Jim Hanks as Dallas *Dee Bradley Baker as Jock #1 *Tom Kenny as Jock #2 *Tara Strong as Dallas' Girlfriend *Kath Soucie as Dallas' Mom *Thomas F. Wilson as Dallas' Dad Trivia *According to early storyboards, Dallas' original name was Simon. *This episode was originally titled "Twisted Metal". Errors *When Eric said "Please don't hurt me", the color of his hoodie turned darker for a split second. Transcript open up to the brothers walking though the hallways at school, completely bypassing the chaos that is occurring around them 'Eric: '''Typical middle school. '''PC Guy: '''It's the same thing every day. '''Eric: '''Nothing exciting ever happens. the duo spots a girl unlike any other. They run up to her '''Eric: '''H-hi... '''PC Guy: '''Hubba hubba... '''Dallas' Girlfriend: '''I'm not here to watch you pathetic, slow-witted geeks stare at me like I'm some sort of giant, greasy cheeseburger. unison, Eric and PC Guy mutter, "Awwww..." in despair '''Dallas' Girlfriend: '''Give me a break! I was just playing with you guys. I will give you two a kiss... if you aren't cheap about it. Besides, the both of you don't look so bad. duo takes out a bouquet of flowers. Dallas' girlfriend kisses the both of them immediately '''PC Guy: '''I th-think I'm gonna pass out from... collapses '''Eric: '''HOLY COW! I am in LOOOOVE! collapses camera blacks out. It then opens up in the school basement. Eric and PC Guy are tied to chairs '''Eric: '''Where am I? '''PC Guy: '''A better question is, where are ''we? two silhouettes appear. They walk up to the Pearson brothers, and the silhouettes reveal to be two jocks. They are wearing green football clothing 'Eric: '''AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! IT'S AN ALIEN TAKEOVER! '''PC Guy: '''Eric, they're not aliens! '''Eric: '''Oh, OK. I guess you're right. So, if they're not aliens, then they are GIANT PIECES OF SALAD WHO ORIGINATE FROM THE DEEP DEPTHS OF THE SOLAR SYSTEM!!!!! EVEN WORSE, THEY HAVE KRYPTONITE!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! '''PC Guy: '''Get yourself together, Eric! They're just jocks complete with green football clothing! '''Jock #1: '''We saw what you did! '''Eric: '''You saw us with that girl? '''Jock #2: '''Don't play dumb with us! You know that was Dallas' girlfriend! '''PC Guy: '''Dallas? '''Jock #1: '''YES DALLAS! He's the meanest, toughest and oldest bully here at Lakeside! '''Jock #2: '''One time, he punched a college student so hard, all of his teeth fell out! And he's been expelled from 7 different schools for starting fights with a good number of students ''and ''teachers! '''Eric: '''You guys are bluffing. Nobody can knock out all of one person's teeth with one punch! '''Jock #1: '''We don't bluff! We're gonna get Dallas to beat you up, and you will be sorry you ever hung with his girlfriend! (unties Eric and PC Guy) You have been warned... two jocks kick Eric and PC Guy out of the basement '''PC Guy: '''Don't worry about it, Eric. They are just joking to make us scared! Besides, nobody here is named Dallas! '''Eric: ' AND, Dallas is the name of a city in Texas! There's no way a city could beat us up! brothers burst into a fit of laughter, until a large shadow interrupts them 'PC Guy: 'Eric, who is still laughing Eric? 'Eric: 'a tear from his eye Yes, PC Guy? 'PC Guy: '''Look up above. '''Eric: 'laughing Why? 'PC Guy: '''I think we're gonna get a knuckle sandwich that will change our school life in various ways. looks up. The large figure is revealed to be Dallas '''Dallas: '''You guys thought you could hit on my girl for free? duo slowly nods '''Dallas: '''I'm going to be on ya'll like a pit bull with a serious case of lockjaw! '''Eric: '''If you could excuse us for just one second... (the duo runs off faster than the speed of light) '''Dallas: '(mischievously) Looks like we got us a couple of runners. (Turns to the jocks, who are goofing off) WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS STANDING AROUND FOR?! WE HAVE NERDS TO CATCH! 'Jock #1: '''Which way did they go?! '''Jock #2: '''Why are you asking me? I didn't see them! two jocks frantically run around trying to find the brothers, and ultimately headbutt each other. '''Dallas: '(facepalms) If you want things done right, I guess you have to do them yourself! to Eric and PC Guy running through a field '''PC Guy: '''We sure outran them! '''Eric: '''Yeah! They are probably still trying to find the direction we went! (the ground starts to shake) Uh oh. is chasing after the duo '''PC Guy: '''RUN FOR YOUR LIFE ERIC!! duo takes off running faster than before. Dallas tries to catch up on them as they enter a corn maze '''Dallas: '''Oh, Pearson brothers! Come out and plaaaay-aaay! begins plowing the corn maze down, but Eric and PC Guy leave just in time Category:Comedy World Season 1 Category:Comedy World episodes Category:Episodes